Odaiba cheerleader murdering Sora
by SkuAg
Summary: [Para la actividad de San Valentín - Día Blanco del Topic Sorato del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Con Alexeiss] Sora, la karateca: golpeadora, asesina, letal, poderosa y... ¿lesbiana? tendrá muy difícil demostrarle a Yamato su inocencia de los cargos que se le imputan. [SORATO, absurdo, AU]
Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia se inspira en el fic "Kung Fu Lioness" de mi gran amigo Alexeiss. Es un AU.

* * *

 **Odaiba Cheerleader Murdering Sora**

 _Para el topic Sorato_

* * *

Sora nunca había hecho un plan, salvo que contaran los planes de lucha para decapitar cabezas, enredar piernas y desarmar médulas, que de esos tenía muchos. Fue por eso que Mimí hizo todo el plan. Y todo salió, claro, como a Mimí le hubiera salido.

―¡Hola Sora! ―Mimí la abordó a los gritos fuera del dojo. Sora estaba secándose el cuello con una toalla maloliente y quería llegar cuanto antes a los baños.

Y nunca había hablado con Mimí.

―Hola… Mimí ―respondió, insegura. Miró hacia los lados, pero Yamato no se encontraba ahí.

―¿Vas a bañarte? ¡Te acompaño! ―exclamó con alegría.

Sora se sorprendió un poco más. Nunca habían hablado, ese día no había práctica de porristas y ella… ¿la iba a acompañar a bañarse?

―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó, mientras encabezaba la marcha.

―Por supuesto. ―Mimí enlazó sus brazos. Sora, transpirada, intentó soltarse.

―Te ensuciaré, y debo tener un olor horrible ―se excusó.

―¡Más motivos para bañarme contigo!

Mimí no había limitado ni su verborragia ni el tono alto y agudo de su voz. Y Sora, que hacía ya un mes que era el centro de rumores y cuchicheos a su paso, supo que ahora, además, sería mirada y cuestionada por lesbiana.

Porque ya era una novia golpeadora. Las chicas la miraban de costado en los pasillos, algunos chicos la aplaudían pero, en general, solo se le alejaban como si tuviera la peste, o mal olor por lo menos. Las compañeras porristas de Mimí y Yamato querían hacerle maldades como teñirle el pelo de negro o cortarle las uñas pero no se animaban; creía Sora que porque ella sabía golpear.

Era, además, presunta homicida. Había habido una investigación, policías habían llegado a la escuela y habían llamado a declarar tanto a ella como a Yamato. El interrogatorio había sido en la cocina, y a los dos al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que Sora era la presunta culpable y Yamato el testigo.

―¡Atención, señorita asesina! ―había gritado el policía malo, golpeando la mesa con las palmas abiertas―. ¿Será de roble esta mesa? Que resistente, me gustaría tener una en casa.

―Sora seguro puede romperla con una mano.

―¡¿De verdad?! ―El policía malo se mostraba muy interesado en la presunta asesina―. Tengo que arreglar un techo en casa, ¿si no te encarcelo podrías romper las maderas con tus manos? No me gusta utilizar serrucho.

Sora miró a Yamato con inseguridad. Este alzó los hombros.

―Pues… supongo ―murmuró. Aunque si eso llegaba a suceder, ya se encargaría de que Yamato se pasara la tarde clavando tornillos en las maderitas.

―¡Cabo Cañaveral, compórtese! ―gritó el policía bueno, que parecía ser su superior. A Yamato le hizo gracia que el policía malo se llamase "Cañaveral"―. Señorita Takenouchi, ¡¿dónde estaba el 10 de febrero a las 18.50hs de la tarde?! ―preguntó, amenazante. Intentó golpear la mesa para producir más efecto pero, recordando que era de roble, se detuvo a medio camino y, mejor, la acarició.

―Paseando con Yamato en el parque ―contestó, nerviosa. ¡Nunca la habían interrogado, esto no era como dar zancadillas y pegar golpes a la yugular!

―¡Ajá! ¡Admite haber estado en la escena del crimen! ―exclamó, frotándose las manos con satisfacción―. Ya te tengo… ―susurró―. ¡¿Y se puede saber quién es este Yamato del que hablas?!

―Yo ―intercedió. Él estaba algo más tranquilo que Sora, seguramente porque no era el asesino.

―¡Ajá! ¡Tú mataste a ese hombre!

―¿Mataron a un hombre? ―preguntó el policía malo, confundido―. Señor Armageddon, este juicio no es por asesinato.

―¡¿Esto es un juicio?! ―Sora se agarró el corazón con las manos, a punto de desmayarse.

―Y si nadie murió, ¡¿se puede saber por qué estoy aquí?! ―Se olvidó del detalle de la mesa y la golpeó.

Ahogó un grito de dolor, le hubiera dado vergüenza delante de los asesinos que no eran tal.

―Ese día un ladrón fue golpeado en la calle. Se autoincriminó, el ladrón ―explicó; era cosa de todos los días que un ladrón se autoincriminara, claro― porque quiere conocer a su mujer golpeadora. Quiere tomar clases de defensa personal.

Sora había abandonado la sala de interrogatorios montada en la cocina de la escuela sin más discusión, muerta de vergüenza y retractándose de haber estado ese día paseando con su novio por esa plaza. Era mentira, dijo, y escapó.

Y ahora además de asesina y golpeadora de novios era lesbiana, bisexual al menos, pensaba mientras se bañaba junto a Mimí.

Mimí estaba en el baño de al lado, por cierto.

―Me resulta muy difícil mantener el orden entre las porristas ―parloteaba Mimí, a los gritos, desde aquel lado de la pared de azulejos blancos.

Sora nunca había sido capitana de un equipo de deportes. Era la mejor ninja karateca asesina de la escuela, pero no tenía habilidades de liderazgo, según ella.

No tenía ningún consejo que dar a Mimí.

―Entre Taichi dando discursos motivacionales sobre leonas bellas echando a sus cachorros del nido ―Sora alzó las cejas, aunque no se preocupó realmente, ya que era algo que aparentemente habría dicho _Taichi_ y era contado por _Mimí_. Si ella no hiciera una pareja súper linda y todopoderosa con Koushirou, casi casi que _shippearía_ el Michi―, algunas chicas molestándose conmigo porque soy más flaca que ellas ―Sora y Mimí _nunca habían hablado_. ¡¿Y esta verborragia profunda en las duchas de la escuela?!― y otras leonas queriendo desayunarse a Yamato…

―¿Qué? ―Sora apagó la ducha. A esto quería escucharlo.

―Chicas a las que les gusta Yamato. Pues entre ellas y

―¿A qué chicas les gusta Yamato? ―interrumpió Sora, sabiendo que estaba siendo irrespetuosa. Mimí apagó la ducha.

―A algunas. Aunque otras muchas piensan que es gay.

―¡Pero es mi novio! ―protestó, sacudiéndose el agua de las orejas.

―¿Pero son novios, Sora? Los he visto muy distanciados.

A otra desconocida como ella, Sora no le habría contestado, incluso se podría haber molestado. Mimí era impertinente y metida y charlatana, pero simpática.

―Por supuesto que somos novios, que tontería. ―Se envolvió en la toalla antes de salir a buscar su ropa. No quería que siguieran corriendo los rumores que la tildaban de lesbiana―. Hace tan solo unos días estuvimos encerrados en la cocina ―susurró, con intención de crear familiaridad. Guiñó un ojo.

―Porque la policía los interrogaba. Ya todos sabemos que mataste a un hombre. ―Mimí no se andaba con vueltas.

―¡No maté a nadie! ―protestó, golpeándose la frente con ambas manos, frustrada. La toalla se le deslizó por el cuerpo, pero la detuvo antes de que la desnudara.

Mimí le sonrió.

Prefirió hacer de cuenta que no lo había notado.

―No estamos distanciados ―dijo―. Pero no estamos tan bien como siempre.

Mimí se sentó en un banco de madera y le indicó que se sentara junto a ella. Sora no quería hacer catarsis, menos con una desconocida… pero no había podido hablar con nadie de lo que sucedía con Yamato.

―Es por la confesión, ¿no? ―Mimí le acarició los cabellos mojados―. Él te dijo que te ama y tú, en vez de contestarle, reíste en su cara.

―Pero no me reí _de él_ ―explicó, triste.

―Sora por favor. Con mentiras no llegaremos a ningún lado ―contestó, sincera.

―¡Mimí! ―gritó, y se cubrió la cara, sonrojada. Cuando quitó sus manos, Mimí le sonreía.

―¿De qué piensas que reíste, entonces? ¿Crees que Yamato se creerá que te reíste porque te acusó de ser una asesina?

―¿Acaso estabas ahí? ―preguntó, confundida.

―No, ¿por qué lo dices? ―preguntó, sonriendo.

Mimí estaba tremendamente bien informada.

―Ojalá no se hubiera generado tanto lío. ―Se recostó contra la pared―. No es cierto que yo maté a alguien y tampoco es cierto que no ame a Yamato, pero…

―Si me permites interrumpir ―dijo Mimí, aunque interrumpió sin permiso―, creo que el problema de Yamato es haber pasado vergüenza.

―¿Porque maté a un hombre? ―preguntó.

―No, Sora. ―Mimí sonaba como una maestra de escuela―. Porque te dijo que te ama y tú no le contestaste.

Y ahora Sora no le contestó a ella. No habló más.

Mimí le agarró una mano, Sora la soltó. Estaba dándose cuenta de cuánto había hablado con una desconocida, que si algo tenía era una relación mucho más cercana con su novio golpeado que con ella misma. ¡¿Y si era una espía?!

Se paró. Buscó su ropa y se propuso volver al baño para cambiarse.

―Habla conmigo, Sora ―pidió Mimí, deteniéndola de la mano―. No te vayas, no me dejes sola.

… y ahora, fírmalo… Sora era la lesbiana de la escuela…

Fue así como Sora, golpeadora, asesina y lesbiana, pero de armas tomar, por suerte, terminó vestida de porrista…

Yamato alzó los brazos repetidas veces, estiró las piernas, entonó su voz… lo de la voz era por hobbie, ya que lo que estaba haciendo era preparar su cuerpo para porristear, si es que ese verbo existía. Taichi esta vez se había librado, el energúmeno, porque lo que animaban era un partido de fútbol, justamente.

Sora no había venido. Yamato la buscó, pero no estaba en las gradas. La hubiera notado por su cabello, o tal por su derechazo de temer.

Él tampoco la había invitado, ya que confiaba en que Taichi lo haría, aunque aparentemente…

Era mejor no pensar en eso. No más.

Él ahora sabía que Sora era lesbiana.

Le sorprendió ver a sus compañeras de equipo ensayando una porción de coreografía que él no conocía. Se acercó a ellas.

―Leonas ―así se hablaban entre ellos―, ¿de qué canción es esa sección que estaban ensayando? No la reconozco.

Le sorprendió la reacción que recibió de vuelta, ¡él no había dicho nada malo, ni las había ofendido! Las chicas cuchichearon y le dieron la espalda, sin contestarle. Abandonaron, sí, el ensayo de esa canción que él no ubicaba.

¿Acaso creían esos rumores de que el golpeador asesino pero no karateca era él…?

Mimí los hizo formar mientras Taichi y los demás salían a la cancha. Koushirou, vestido con una camisa negra con diseño de flores de cerezo y peces dorados (honestamente, ¡¿quién vestía a Koushirou?!) se preparaba a grabar la escena. Eso lo sorprendió, porque nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo… ¿acaso era para demostrar, como él alegaba, que el que los hacía perder coordinación y desarmar la formación era Taichi…?

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Y Sora no estaba en las gradas.

Yamato se preocupó de verdad cuando, al alzar por segunda vez a una de sus Leonas, justo antes de que hiciera el salto mortal que daba énfasis y llenaba de éxtasis los corazones que miraban esa coreografía, la chica se hizo a un lado y ensayó un paso muy sencillo, y ridículo, con dos compañeras que también rompieron la formación.

Quiso disimular, girando hacia el otro lado; si Mimí estaba cerca, podría hacerla saltar a ella… pero Mimí no estaba en el lugar que le correspondía y, asombradísimo, descubrió que… ¡Mimí no estaba! ¿¡Acaso esto era un golpe de estado dentro del equipo de porristas?! ¡¿Habían ideado una manera de quitar a Mimí de en medio para arruinar su coreografía y así echarla de la presidencia?! Y él, si seguía ahí parado haciendo el ridículo, demostrando que no sabía la coreografía, sería un _cómplice_ , ya no solo de asesinato… ¡también de… un… golpe de estado… o algo así!

Por eso, Yamato se escapó corriendo.

No hizo ni tres pasos.

Algunas compañeras lo detuvieron, lo atraparon entre tres, ¡lo empujaron al centro de una ronda improvisada! Y se pusieron a bailar como locas desentonadas e hipnotizadas alrededor suyo, ¡y a veces hasta lo tocaban!

Yamato se mareó y se cayó al piso justo cuando las chicas se iban, aunque fueron lo suficientemente atentas como para hacerlo caer sobre un pequeño almohadoncito que quien sabe de donde habían sacado, las hipnóticas, locas…

Le costó abrir los ojos, y ya nadie corría, o no lo escuchaba al menos, también habían detenido la música… era evidente que el partido había sido interrumpido por el desastre de las porritas, Mimí estaría encerrada en un aula mientras le quitaban sus credenciales, Taichi sería el nuevo capitán, ya que era el único miembro que no había participado de esa caótica presentación descoreografiada y él.. él…

―¿Yamato?

Sí, él era Yamato.

―Yamato, abre los ojos.

Y lo hizo, asustadísimo. Le asustó embobarse con las piernas bronceadas que vio frente a sí, la faldita corta de las porristas… maldición, las veía todos los días pero de repente… la cintura pequeñísima, el ombligo pequeñito y… ¿las pecas en el cuello?

―¿Yamato, estás bien?

Cuando se dio cuenta que quien le hablaba por micrófono, enfundadísima en un traje de porristas, era su novia karateca asesina golpeadora y lesbiana, retrocedió con las manos, ¡asustado!

―¡Yamato! ―volvió a exclamar. A él le detuvieron el paso, sus compañeras se habían parado atrás para que no escapara.

Yamato era el centro de atención de todo el estadio.

Oh por favor.

¿¡Esto sería un sacrificio ritual?!

Pero mientras se le caía la baba por las piernas de Sora, y sus pecas en el escote, sus ojos brillantes y su pelo suelto… (Sora siempre lo usaba atado cuando peleaba)… ella se agachó frente a él, le tomó la mano. Le hizo el favor de pasarle el almohadoncito de nuevo, y las otras porristas lo obligaron a sentarse sobre él. Mimí reapareció con una rosa que entregó a Sora (¡par de lesbianas!); Koushirou estaba filmando, sentía el titilar de la lucecita roja, molesta…

Yamato se encomendó a Koushirou, que era lo más cercano a un ser admirable que conocía.

―Yamato. ―Era la nueva palabra preferida de Sora. Él tenía la boca seca, le ardía la garganta y le apretaba el estómago, no hubiera podido hablar ni pensar en cual sería su palabra preferida.

Los asistentes seguían comiendo palomitas de maíz, como si estuvieran en el cine, por cierto.

―¡Te amo! ―gritó Sora, por micrófono, arrodillada, vestida de porristas, mostrándole ese escote que escondía tras una faja cuando peleaba…

Yamato no se pudo desmayar porque eso hubiera sido de nena, y él era un _León_. Y como tal, no dejaría a su _Leona_ , poderosa, peleadora, bella y resolutiva (aunque algo temperamental) pasar vergüenza ahí, o sufrir porque él no osaba responder.

Yamato se paró, se ajustó los pantalones, se arregló el pelo, dio un paso hacia Sora, tomó la rosa de sus manos, la arrojó lejos (ni pensar que era para él, ¡ningún regalo de la lesbiana de Mimí estaría en manos de su novia, y si era necesario le quitaría la faldita de porrista, bueno tal vez lo haría cuando estuvieran solos pero que lo haría, lo haría!), abrazó a su mujer por la cintura, cual macho dominante (todos sabían que Sora era la hembra dominante, en fin, pero él ahora se sentía un _León)_ , le arrancó el micrófono y la besó en los labios de lleno, como loco, enloquecido.

Golpeadora, asesina, lesbiana, letal y poderosa, su Sora.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas:** Con esto concluimos la actividad de San Valentín – Día Blanco del Topic Sorato, el cual duró un mes (y probablemente aún dure unos días más). Yo hice la "continuación" del fic de Alexeiss, que fue tan loco y divertido que hasta me puso en aprietos, jaja, y por eso tal vez el final apresurado.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, si no leyeron el fic de Alex, les recomiendo que lo hagan enseguida ya que es MEGA ESPECTACULAR.

¡Gracias por leer, y déjenme un review!


End file.
